


Message Received

by suallenparker



Series: You've Got Mail Universe [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daughter!Skye, F/M, First Time, Mama!May, Sexual Explicit Content, You've Got Mail AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally expressing their feelings in the bistro, they go to Melinda's and express themselves some more …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message Received

**Author's Note:**

> This is set directly after the events of You've Got Mail, Chapter 10. For sym-posts, who prompted this. I took some liberties. I hope you enjoy!

His hand was warm and soft and she loved how he squeezed hers from time to time. She told him she'd like to show him his book collection, which was true. But mostly she wanted to be alone with him. She wanted to kiss him in private. Kissing him had felt so good! And he loved her. Knowing that felt even better. They held hands as they walked from the bistro to her apartment building. He talked about books he last bought and the crime novel he was currently reading and she just held on to him and listened while thinking about how badly she wanted to kiss him again.

Once they stood outside her apartment, she had to let go of his hand to unlock the door. He followed her inside and she closed the door behind him. Pressing him against it to kiss him would be too overwhelming, so she decided against it and nibbled on her bottom lip. He put his hands behind his back and swallowed. Gosh, why was this suddenly so awkward? She wanted to touch him again!

“So this is were I live,” she said and gestured at her living room. Ridiculous comment. She bit her lip.

He looked around and nodded slowly. “It's lovely.”

She licked her lips. “My interior designer is very talented. I could give you her number.” Stupid thing to say. So stupid! Her heart was racing. She just wanted to kiss him.

He just stared at her. Damn. If he wouldn't kiss her again soon, she'd lose her mind. She needed him to touch her, but still he was hiding his hands behind his back.

“I'm sorry,” she mumbled and pulled up her shoulders. “I'm nervous.” She was never this nervous with any of the other men she took as her lover. But with him it was different.

His eyes widened. “Really?”

She nodded.

“Me too!” He smiled at her. Damn, he was cute! But since he still wasn't doing anything but looking at her, she placed her hands on his shoulders, tiptoed and kissed him. He had left her no other choice, basically.

Fortunately, he sighed against her lips, before he opened his mouth to hers. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her snug against him. Yes, perfect! This was what she had wanted! He felt so damn good against her! She loved his taste, she loved how his tongue played with hers. She ran her hands through his hair and pressed her hips closer against him. She wanted to feel his skin. She wanted to run her hands all over his body. She just wanted him.

He broke away from her lips and she sighed when he kissed her throat. She really needed to get him out of his clothes!

He nibbled on her earlobe before he kissed the soft spot right beneath it.

“I thought you'd throw your drink at me and never speak to me ever again if I would've gone to that meeting,” he mumbled and kissed the spot again.

She blinked. “What?” His hands that caressed her back and her sides made it hard for her to concentrate on anything else but his touch. His mouth wasn't helping either. She keened when he kissed her throat again. He had found the perfect spot.

“I didn't come to our date because I found out it was you and I was a jerk,” he uttered against her skin, “and I wanted to have at least a chance to show better sides of my personality so I asked for more time and I had this plan on just meeting you under different circumstances and so I went to that bistro for a whole month and you didn't show and then you came and I could apologize properly and …”

Wait, what? With her hands pressed against his shoulders, she pulled back a little so she could look at him. His hands came to a rest on the small of her back and he looked at her.

“You waited for me? In that bistro? For a month?” she asked, breathless. Because clearly she must've misheard.

He blushed. “That sounds creepy. But I thought stalking your office wouldn't be good and … I'm sorry.” He swallowed. “Would you like me to leave. Maybe I should just …”

She giggled. This was ridiculous! He had known all along. And he had waited for her! For a whole month! Just to talk to her! She laughed out loud.

He smiled. “You're beautiful, when you do that,” he said and sighed. There was so much adoration in his eyes, she just had to kiss him again. Then she leaned her forehead against his as she looped her arms around his neck.

“We're fools!” she said and kissed the tip of his nose. “We both tried to convince the other to like us.” That made her ridiculously happy. She hadn't been alone in this. He had felt it too!

He swallowed. “So you didn't plan on breaking off with me on our first meeting?”

“No.” She kissed him real quick. “Not at all.”

“I don't mind being a fool,” he said.

“Me neither.” They wasted time, but he was here now and he held her close. He had waited for her! This probably shouldn't make her as happy as it did, but gosh, it just felt so good to know that she hadn't been the only one crazy in love.

She loved him so much. And he had waited for her. For a whole month. Just to talk to her. Grinning like the fool she was, she kissed him again.

He tasted so good! His hands roamed over her back again. She loved how he touched her. Firm, yet gentle. He had wonderful hands. She pressed her hips closer against his and he groaned. His hands captured her hips and he pulled away from her. His eyes were widened.

Crap.

She took a breath. “You think we're going too fast?” she asked. Because she wanted him naked right now. She wanted to touch him.

“This is our first real date,” he rasped. “I mean technically, our first real date will start in about an hour but …” He swallowed. His lips were swollen from her kisses.

She wanted to kiss him again. She wanted to kiss his adam's apple. She wanted to press herself against him. “So you want to take it slow?”

His hands dug into her hips and he shook his head ever so slightly.

“Me neither,” she said.

“Are you sure?”

“I just want you naked.”

He laughed happily, kissed her and pulled her back against him. Entangled in each other, they slowly made it to her bedroom. Fortunately there was just one door they had to get through because it turned out that opening doors was especially difficult when she wanted nothing else but to touch him. Once in her bedroom, she started pulling at his clothes. Together they managed to strip each other naked. It took almost forever, but she wouldn't have wanted to miss one kiss or one caress just to hurry things along. As much as it frustrated her, she enjoyed it even more.

Every freshly exposed inch of skin needed to be caressed. She loved how his lips traced her skin, how he stroked her body with his strong hands. She loved all of it!

But his hard cock pressed against her thigh and she was wet and hot and she wanted to have him inside. With her hands on his ass, she pulled him with her to the right nightstand next to her bed. Then she turned in his arms.

He kissed her neck and cupped her breasts from behind while she searched for a condom in her nightstand. It almost drove her insane. When he slipped a hand between her legs and stroked her clit, she groaned.

“You feel so good,” he whispered and dipped a finger into her wet heat.

“You feel good too.” Oh god. She pressed her ass against his hard cock. He felt fantastic! He slowly moved his finger inside her. Damn, she wanted him inside her. She wanted to fuck him! Finally, she found a condom. She groaned again when he pulled out his finger.

She pushed him on the bed, he gasped and she sat next to him. With trembling fingers, she opened the condom package and pulled the condom over his cock. He clenched his hands and just watched, panting.

“Yes,” he rasped when she straddled him. His hands went to her hips. “Yes.”

Slowly, she took him inside of her while they kissed.

“I love you so much,” he mumbled against her lips.

She smiled. “I love you too.” Just telling him made her so happy. And this was bliss, feeling him everywhere, hearing him say it too.

She rode him slow and hard until they both fell apart.

  


o0o

  


They lied side by side in her bed, skin to skin. A thin sheet covered them up to their hips. She loved feeling him like this. She loved being so close to him. She loved how playful he was with her. She could spent the whole day like this. She traced the lines of his face with her fingers, until he grabbed her right hand and dragged it to her mouth to kiss the fingertips, one after the other. She giggled when he sucked on her index finger.

The doorbell rang and ruined the moment. Sort of.

Smiling brightly, she sat up straight. “Food! Finally!”

He laughed and ran his hand through her hair as he looked up to her. “You already ate two candy bars!”

Holding her hair to one side, she bent down and kissed him quickly. “I'm hungry.” She could still taste the chocolate they had shared before. Delicious. But she was hungry and just candy wasn't enough. Really good sex always left her hungry.

“You're adorable.” He sat up, cradled her face and kissed her. “I'll get it. You just stay here and be naked.” He kissed the tip of her nose, before he swung his legs out of the bed.

She enjoyed the view of his bare ass as he stood up. “I like this plan,” she said grinning.

The doorbell rang again and to her dismay, he covered up his glorious buttocks with his pants.

“I expect you to drop these once you get back!” she said.

He laughed and walked out the door. “Noted!”

She heard him whistle as he walked towards the door. Once he'd be back, they could eat pizza right out of the box and though it was a little risky to eat anything with hot, oozing cheese on it, she was willing to dare it. She couldn't stop smiling.

Someone knocked on her front door. Seemed the delivery guy was in a rush! Perfect, because she was eager for pizza and to have Phil back in bed with her.

“One moment,” he said. The door got opened. “Hi!” he said. Then, “Melinda!” She detected panic in his voice.

“Mom!”

Skye? “Crap …” As fast as she could, she jumped out of bed, grabbed the next best piece of clothing from the floor and slipped into it. Luckily the white shirt covered her up nicely.

“This isn't what it looks like,” she heard Phil say.

”So you weren't having sex with my mother in the middle of the day?” asked Skye. “Don't answer that. It's not even two p.m.. God!”

Melinda rushed out into the living room, where she found Phil and her daughter staring at each other. Skye stood in the open door, holding a white plastic bag in her right hand.

Phil had his arms crossed in front of his bare chest.

Melinda stepped up next to him. “Skye, what -”

But Skye threw her hands in the air. “Are you wearing his shirt? Seriously?” The white bag swung against Skye's leg, as she lowered her arms again.

Damn, Skye was right! She really was wearing Phil's shirt. It smelled really good. - No, she had no time to get distracted. She had this disaster to deal with. She gritted her teeth.

“I love her!” Phil bursted out. “And I know you think I'm a jerk and I was and you were right about everything you said but that's not all I am and,” He lifted his chin, “I love her and I'm not gonna leave just because you disapprove!”

She loved him so much! Wasn't he just wonderful? She and Skye could just stare at him.

He swallowed and nodded slowly. “I'm gonna leave you both alone. Give you some time to process and -”

Skye frowned at her. “You love him, too?”

Melinda glared back. “Yes.” She placed a hand on Phil's arm. “And he's staying.”

“Great, because I have more questions,” Skye said.

“No, you don't,” Melinda said sharply. Phil flinched.

But Skye was unimpressed. “I mean, how?” she asked “Why? When?” The doorbell rang, Skye's eyes widened and she pointed at the door. “ _Who_?”

Melinda tilted her head and raised a brow. “What's in the bag?”

“Chinese food,” Skye replied and shrugged. “I wanted to surprise you for a late lunch.”

The doorbell rang again. The whole situation was insane!

Melinda took a deep breath. “That's the pizza service,” she said. She squinted at Skye. “We'll get dressed and you'll pay for the pizza and then we can talk.”

“But -”

“Skye!”

Her daughter sighed. “Fine.”

  


o0o

  


She pulled Phil back into her bedroom by his hand and he followed without protest. Once the door closed behind them, she picked up her panties from next to the bed and slipped into them before she pulled the shirt over her head and handed it to him.

He stared at it. “That really is my shirt.”

“Yes.” She blushed. The whole situation was embarrassing. “Sorry.”

He smiled at her. “You can borrow my clothes anytime.”

“No, I mean -”

“If you're having sex again, I'm gonna steal all your food!” Skye called.

Melinda gestured at the door. “That.”

“I think she wants to stab me with a spoon.” Phil unbuttoned the shirt.

“A spoon?” She picked her dress up and glanced at him over her shoulder.

He nodded slowly. “That's slower and more painful than with a knife.” His gaze was fixed on her ass. He put on the shirt and closed it again.

After she pulled her dress over her head, she turned to him. “I'm truly sorry.”

“I like that she's so protective of you,” he said. “I'm also scared, but I like her.” He frowned. “I think.”

“I love you.” She just couldn't help herself.

He smiled at her again. “I love you, too.”

“I mean it, mom. All the food!” Skye called.

Phil sighed and glanced at the door with a heavy look. This was all wrong. instead of putting clothes on to deal with her daughter, they should be eating pizza naked. She hadn't wanted for things to get so … real so fast.

“I understand if you'd rather leave,” she said.

“Do you want me to leave?”

“I want you to be comfortable and today was … “ She shook her head and sighed. “My daughter is a bit much sometimes. I understand if it's too much too soon..”

He rubbed her arms. “I'd like to stay if that's fine by you.”

He was perfect. She smiled at him. “Yes, that'll be very fine by me.”

“Shall we go out then?” He looked a little worried.

With a smile, she took his hand and squeezed it. “I'm gonna protect you.”

  


  



End file.
